Taurus
by armybratt28
Summary: This fan fiction is based off of Bloodstone by Andrea Cremer. In that book Ren dies and this story takes place a few months after the events of that book. Except in this version he killed Emile not the other way around. Ren having had enough of Calla and Shay decides to leave Vale. In need of escape and something new leading him to the Taurus Pack. Who have their own way.


_Vale, Colorado _

_Sneaking _has always been one of my many talents that I perceive infallible. Being here constantly surrounded by the Calla and Shay love festival has gotten old quickly. The pup has only had his wolf a year, yet he still is an Alpha and steals my dues. Calla, my pack, and my glory all demolished by one pathetic boy, Shay Doran. I slam the door of my truck and take a breath just as her scent hits me. Unfortunately obliterating my heart doesn't keep my pulse from racing as her smell intensifies. Sometimes I wish there was a way to turn this all off, but for now I'll need to Alpha up and deal with it.

"Lily," I turn and glare at her striking form. "Do you need something?"

She assesses me her golden gaze piercing my soul. "Where are you going Ren?"

"As far from you as I can get." I answer honestly shrugging my shoulders.

Her arms cross and her canines elongate, "You're going to just leave us, the pack, Adne, Sabine, the Searchers, me?"

"You've got wonder boy Lily. I can't stick around watching you two, you aren't worth it." I hiss my glare much more than a defense mechanism against my heartbreak. Anything to do with Shay gets me riled up. Especially when Calla is involved.

She sighs and reaches her hand out to me I snarl in warning. "Ren we need you, Shay can't lead this pack on his own."

"If I stay here I'm going to kill him." I step closer to her watching the pain flit across her face. That is all the confirmation I need, "That's what I thought."

Calla reaches for me one more time, and I whirl around sprinting into my truck. With the little control I have left I start the truck and speed off. Before I even leave my neighborhood, the pain of what I've done hits me. I'm leaving my pack, my girl, and everything I've ever known. As I drive, exiting the city limits I swear I can hear their howls. Beckoning me home and back to them. My eyes burn with tears at the sound of their mournful symphony. Using every ounce of anger I have I resist the urge to spin this car around and go to them. I drive for hours trying to outrun the pain, longing, and anger of my past. I finally pull in at a rest stop somewhere in Montana to sleep. Growling slightly under my breath I shift in my seat and try to get comfortable. I toss for awhile before my mind calms down enough for me to sleep. When I wake up the next morning, I feel terrible. Everything inside of me is pulling me back to Vale, but I know I can't go back. Seeing Calla and that idiot pawing over each other is sickening. Equally to how much everyone just wants to please the brat. So what he saved the world? It doesn't make his word law, and my pack following after him like a bunch of pups, revolting. Knowing that the longer I stay the more I'll lose my grip on humanity I put my car into drive and keep going down the road.

_Anchorage, Alaska_

_It _takes me one long flight to get to Anchorage, but I have no idea why I came here. Maybe it's how much it reminds me of Vale, or more likely its as far as I can get from the pack while staying on the same continent. As I drive through the city, I wonder for the thousandth time what in the heck I'm doing here. I know nothing about this place, and I only have a high school education to boot. The only thing putting the odds in my favor are the three platinum credit cards I swiped from my house. While the Keepers may be gone their assets didn't dissolve overnight. I pull into a parking lot in front of a grocery store and pull out my phone. I don't know how long I'm going to stay here, so I might as well find a job. Going to the app, that Ansel made one time when he was toying with the idea of being a software designer. It immediately pulls up a list of places that are hiring and I tap the first one that interests me. The Alaska Rock Gym besides hunting and pining over Calla I loved to rock climb. Though I haven't done it since the good times of my life also known as the Shay Doran free years. Gritting my teeth I put my new truck in drive, and head over to the gym. The second I walk through the doors I have to stop myself from shifting. The stench of wolf lingers on everything in this place. If I were in wolf form my hackles would be raised and my teeth bared. Unfortunately my canines elongating will have to suffice. The canine thing only happens when I get angry, and lately that has been quite a lot.

Though I'm a bit confused as to how and why this pack exists. As far as I knew there were only two packs of Guardians. Three if you count Haldis. This wolf stench is like nothing I've ever smelt before. Then again thinking logically I suppose it makes sense. The Keepers were strong enough to make bears and panthers. Why not have another pack on standby. Just in case the other two- now three got overrun. Then there would always be a pack to fall back on. Thinking about it in this way makes the whole thing make sense. This pack this stench belongs to the backups. Before I can back out of the gym, a huge mountain of a werewolf blocks my exit. A growl escapes my mouth before I can help it as I glare up at the massive being in front of me. He stares down at me his brown eyes empty probably like his head.

"Get out of my way," I mutter continuing to stare the guy in the eyes. I'm an Alpha there is no way I'll back down for this gargantuan.

He shakes his head, "Not until you explain yourself. Who are you and why are you on my territory?"

"You have to be kidding me, you're the Alpha here?" I start laughing before I can help it, "My name is Ren Laroche."

His eyes widen and his mouth drops open slightly. _Either he's heard of me, or his head really is empty. _"Y-y- You're _the_ Ren Laroche. The Guardian who turned against the Keepers and won us all our freedom?"

"There's only one Ren and you're looking at him. I didn't do that for your benefit, " I say. _It was all for her._

Muscle head nods slightly and lowers his gaze. _Good. _"Sorry I just never expected you to be here in Anchorage. My name is Tanner Sage Alpha of the Taurus pack. Is your pack here with you?"

"I don't have a pack," I snarl my canines, that had been sliding up, now fully back down.

His eyes widen again, "You're pack left you?"

"Other way around. Look I just came here for a job," I say done with this whole conversation.

"I'd rather offer you a position in the pack. Tonight is the full moon and we're having the initiation ritual. We'd be honored if you would be a part of it." He says a huge smile spreading across his face.

A willowy brunette comes up beside Tanner scowling at me. Though when she speaks she's addressing him. "Why do you insist on bringing trash into our pack father?"

"Elithea shut up this is Ren Laroche. The only thing who kept you from being a Keeper's little toy." Tanner says glaring at his daughter.

The closer I look the more I can see the family resemblance. They are both tall, tan, and have the same color chestnut eyes. Tanner's age seems more apparent with his daughter next to him. The slight gray around his temples is barely noticeable though.

Elithea's jaw drops open and she stares at me. "You're the wolf that was so in love he gave up everything."

"No," I say, "I'm the wolf that is so in love he lost everything." I turn to her father, "Tanner I'm taking you up on your offer. It's time for me to move on."

_The Gym, Alaska _

_Tanner _ tells me to stay over at his house until I find a place of my own. The way he figures I'll be in his pack and will stay in Alaska. The whole day I watch him, and the more I do the more uneasy I become about this whole thing. Tanner stalks around the space he inhabits, and his eyes, there's something about them. They remind too much of my Emile's and Efron's. Shifty, greedy, and always roving. Studying and scanning everything as if cataloging information for a later time. Members of his pack walk in the gym all day, and I'm disturbed at the lack of males. Unlike the packs I've grown up with, his pack is large. At least thirty wolves from what I've seen. For every six females there's only one male. That ratio is unheard of to me. All of the males are are Omegas though. Another strange isn't one dominate male, and that never happens. His eyes slide over the females in his pack, and there is a slight tremble that they all have. The males don't even speak to him. His pack is so meek nothing like Haldis, my previous pack. Elithea glares at me all day, but a few times I do see a hint of admiration, hope, and respect burning in her gaze. The emotions swirling around her in a heady scent. I know she's trying to tell me something, but I don't know what it is.

That is until she corners me when her dad isn't around. "When you get in the pack, challenge my father."

"I can't do that. I abandoned my pack I don't deserve to lead. I don't even have the confidence to lead. Elithea what's going on here?" The words that I'm saying are true, but still are hard to say. I may be a bit broken, but I'm still proud dang it.

She shakes her head before poking me hard in the chest. "Look, I get that Shay took your girl from you, but don't let her keep you from achieving what you are meant for. Of all of the places to run you came here. You were led here. You have to help us. My father has been killing off dominate males, abusing the females, and conquering smaller packs. You are the only dominate male left in Alaska. If you challenge him and win we will follow you."

I stare at her wondering. Sure I may not trust her father, but why should I trust Elithea. I've only just arrived, and I'm just supposed to challenge her father. How would that make me appear? Actually I know how it would be seem. I would be no better than Shay. Coming out of nowhere. A stranger in a new world, but still dominating. Taking what is rightfully someone elses. Every part of me burns to not be associated with him. The last thing I ever want is to have any relation to that bastard. Shay who took everything that ever mattered to me. He left me with nothing, and I cannot do this to another man. Leave him broken as I am. For all I know Elithea could be making a power play. Wanting to move up in the pack, but she's too weak to do it on her own.

She interrupts my reasoning everything out with a snap right in my face. "I know how this seems, but I'm not lying. He's been like this ever since my mother ran off. My father snapped. The only reason he never touched me was because of my older sister. She kept him from me for as long as she could." She closes her eyes a tear slipping down her cheek before she wipes at it angrily. Glaring at me when she opens her eyes. "He killed her last month, and has been even worse ever since. I'm too weak to beat him in challenge, and you're this pack's only hope."

"To challenge him I need a Beta," I say. Her explanation has put a passion in me.

The story she told reminds me too much of Sabine for comfort. I couldn't save her, but this time I can do something. It would go against everything I believe- believed in not to help her. I will do what I can for this pack. Reasoning with myself that if I'm saving it. I'm not acting like Shay. He took from me, but I didn't abuse what I had. Granted I could have cherished Calla more, but she kept me at an arm's length for so long. Gritting my teeth I focus. Tanner is abusing his position and his people. Which puts me in every right to take him out.

Elithea rolls her eyes that still shine will tears. "You were meant to be our Alpha, and I'm going to be your Beta."

"You'll go against your father so easily?" I need to be able to trust her not to turn on me.

She nods setting her jaw. "I'll do anything for my pack and my sister's and mother's memory. My father has become a monster. It's time to put him down."

I nod and she turns away strutting over to her father. I can't help but watch her. Elithea's passion reminds me so much of Lily. For the first time in awhile I feel like I have a purpose. People that need me to look out for them. It's the perfect confidence boost for an Alpha.

_The Woods, Alaska_

_ An_ hour later I'm following Tanner to the spot in the woods where the initiation will take place. We stop in a large clearing a couple of miles into the woods. The sounds and smell of the trees beg for me to shift, and I comfort myself knowing I will soon. It turns out that the initiation is just shifting in front of all of the members of the pack. Which is even larger than I thought about fifty wolves surround me over half of them females. Anger rushes through me as I watch Tanner wink at more than a few of them. Elithea gives me a look that I know means to bide my time and I nod quickly. Tanner turns to gesture at me and the wolf at my side another female. She introduces herself, bows, and then shifts into a small russet wolf. She looks up at me expectantly and I do as she did. At the sound of my name many people gasp, and I notice more than a few lowering their heads. Tanner stands in front of us and gives a long boring speech about unity. When he finishes the female, Selena and I shift back into our human forms. Tanner grabs Selena around the waist and pulls her towards him. She tries to step back, but his hold tightens. He wiggles his hips suggestively a predatory grin spreading across his face. For me that is the final straw. I nod at Elithea, who moves to stand at my side.

"Tanner I'm challenging your right to lead this pack. I haven't even been here a day, and I already know that you serve yourself before your pack."

Tanner laughs and throws back his head before glaring at me. "You abandoned your own pack! Yet you want to take over mine. Who is your Beta?"

"My pack has an Alpha by the name of Shay Doran. I left to let him run the pack. The Alpha Female chose him." Those words were like rubbing salt into open words. It actually surprises me that they came out strong and clear. This next part will be all too easy though. "Tanner you disregard your pack so much that your own daughter offered to be my Beta!" I shout a growl vibrating within my chest.

Tanner stares at his daughter shock and rage playing across his face. With a loud yell he shifts into a bulky gray wolf. I shift quickly a growl emitting from my throat. Tanner lunges at me his jaws snapping to get a hold on my throat. I sidestep him, whirl, and bite down hard on his foreleg. He yelps in pain and tries to shake me off. The harder he shakes me the more I clamp down until I hear his leg snap. He thrashes his body, and I let go circling him. He keeps his back away from me and lunges once more. I spin out the way and try to get my teeth in him just to be knocked aside by his large head. I roll a few feet, and he's on me immediately his teeth clamp down on my throat and my yelp dies. My body falls limp immediately as I play dead, a trick I learned Emile. Tanner drops me assuming that I'm dead and lifts his head howling triumphantly. His howl leaves his throat exposed, and I spring up my jaws embedding deep into his throat. His howl cuts off, and he gives a massive shake throwing me off again. This time I pop back up and go on the offensive. Snapping at him everywhere he leaves exposed, his body is quickly covered in blood as is mine. For every two bites I've have he's gotten one. Unfortunately his mouth is larger than mine which evens the playing field.

My strength is quickly fading, and I use a maneuver I've only ever done in practice. I jump high, and as he jumps to meet me I twist in the air sinking my teeth into his throat. Before he can shake me off, I close my mouth ripping through his neck and tendons. Tanner falls down at my feet his head tilting sharply to the side. Raising my head I howl loudly happy when the sound is repeated from the wolves whom watched the challenge. Shifting back to my human form I shake off my tiredness. Ignoring the core and blood covering nearly every inch of me. I can only imagine the sight I make at the moment.

"I'm new to your pack, but I will treat you right as the new Alpha. I was lost for awhile, and you all helped me find myself. For all of those who want to stay here we will meet here tomorrow. As for Tanner have at him." I shout moving away as a large group of females converge in on his body.

I hate this tradition. The fallen wolf consumed by his pack. It's the only downside to these challenges. I refuse to participate though. Tradition be damned. Elithea offers me her arm a small puncture wound already seeping blood. Flashing her a grateful smile I place my mouth on the wound and drink. I move away quickly already healing. _Nothing like pack blood. _

She smiles at me rolling her sleeve back down. Twiddling her thumbs she looks up at me with a hopeful expression. "So have you found your place in the world?"

"I think so. I feel needed here. There's a lot of healing that needs to be done." I murmur watching the pack- my pack.

A sense of pride, protectiveness, and sadness spreading through me. I really am done with Haldis. I can't go back after this. I have my own pack to worry about.

She looks up at me before taking my hand. "I think we're just the people for the job."

"It took courage to tell me about your father Elithea. I respect and admire you for that." I say turning her hand and kissing her palm. At her blush I smile. _Looks like I've still got it. _"I think we are right for this job."

She bows her head. Shaking her hair out a little causing her scent to waft towards me. "Thank you Alpha."

I grin widely. _Alpha, a guy can get used to that. _

_My Apartment, Alaska_

Three weeks later Elithea forces me to make a call I never planned on.

I dial the number and am surprised when she answers on the first ring. "REN! Where in the hell have you been?"

"Alaska," I hurry to speak before she can chew me out some more. "I've been freezing my tail off, and I'm the Alpha of a new pack."

I can hear her intake of breath. "What about m- us?"

"You have Shay, and I...have faith in him." Damn, this isn't getting any easier. "Two Alphas in the same area would have ended badly. I'm needed here Lily. You have to respect that." I say keeping my voice as calming as possible.

She sighs and I know she's giving up. "Fine. Just promise to check in now and then. Video call if you can."

"I promise. Now tell Shay, I'll kill him if he ever hurts you guys." I warn.

Calla laughs and hangs up on me leaving me staring at the phone. It buzzes and a message pops up, _Take care of yourself! -Love Haldis_

I turn to look at Elithea, who lives with me now that her dad is gone. "Was that really necessary?"

"You know you feel better. So quit complaining," She snaps sitting down next to me. Her legs going over my lap.

I roll my eyes at her. Squeezing her thigh before moving my hand. "What now oh wise Beta?"

"Now we're going rock climbing. Come on Alpha!" She says grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door.

_Six Months Later  
Small Diner, Alaska_

_This had better work. _I think to myself for not the first time. After hours of debating with Nev, Mason, Ansel, and Bryn it is finally time. I have to ask Elithea tonight. If ever there was a night tonight is it. She's finally gotten her college acceptance letter, and that's what she thinks tonight is about. She's definitely in for a surprise. What with Mason and Bryn's help there is no way she can refuse or reject my offer. Bryn also will kill me if this falls through. I've been sitting in one of the small booth's of the diner for a good ten minutes when Elithea walks through the door. In the past months since we've taken over the change in the pack members is astounding. The males are no longer sniveling most of them actually bulking up, and really taken their manhood for their own. The females have no problem flaunting their looks- especially around me, well as long as Elithea isn't around. She's a bit possessive and can be quite jealous something I find endearing. Elithea of course looks great as always. Her brown hair shiny and framing her pretty face effortlessly while her skin seems to nearly glow with happiness. Feeling a grin overcome me as well I smoothly stand up taking her hand and kissing it. Then helping her into her own booth.

"So what's happening Alpha?" She asks shaking out her hair a habit she has that I find endearing. Mostly because whenever she does it her scent of citrus wafts towards me.

Smiling I shrug. "Nothing really. Just talking with the Haldis pack, and making preparations with our pack."

"Why are you preparing something, and I'm just now hearing about this?" She demands her eyes flashing dangerously and lifting her full upper lip in a snarl.

Refusing to be intimidated I hand her a rose I had next to me. "For you dear. I was making preparations because my plans involve you as well."

"Explain yourself." She commands giving me the go ahead gesture.

Rolling my eyes I growl, but in a lighthearted fashion. I still don't take to commands well. "Well we've been together for a good six months now, and I along with the support of Haldis and the pack think it's time."

"Time for what?"Elithea whispers her eyes now blazing with anticipation and a faint blush coloring her cheeks.

Standing with every ounce of my Alpha grace I saunter over to her side of the booth bending down on one knee. "Elithea my dear I've found myself falling for you ever since that first day. Your passion, determination, mind, compassion, and beauty are just a few of your countless traits that I find amazing. From your scent to your speech you enrapture me. Elithea I love you, and I have to ask." At that moment I take a pause to allow her to sweat a bit. The suspense is killing her, and her breathing is hitched. I'm just eating this all up. After one more moment I continue. "Will you do me the honor and make me the happiest wolf on this planet, and...be my date to Bryn's wedding?"

She's silent for a good minute her pulse hammering. When her heart finally calms down, she punches my shoulder. Wincing I rub it and laugh. "What was that for?"

"Making me think you were about to propose!" She snarls her cheeks completely red as she glowers at me.

Laughing harder I brush my lips across her forward. Dancing out of the way of her first. "Ah ah dear. First you have to meet my sister. Luckily she'll be at the wedding."

"Jerk!" She mutters giving up on her quest to injure me.

_Vale, Colorado _

_It _feels like it's been ages since I've been back home. Everything still smells exactly the same, and I kind of can't believe that I'm back here. Especially with Elithea. She been anxious ever since we landed. Worrying about how Haldis and my sister will receive her. If I know them which I hope I still do they'll love her as much as I do. My only concern is if I'll be able to handle seeing Calla and Shay all loved up. Surprisingly I'm one of Ansel's groomsmen even though I've been gone for so long. If I remember correctly Mason is his best man. Against the old tradition Bryn demanded a human wedding, but it's going to happen in a clearing in the forest. How she managed to make it work I will never understand, but if I know anything it is to never doubt the power of Bryn. Meeting us at the airport is supposed to be just Mason and Nev. Considering Ansel and Bryn are inseparable, Bryn and Calla are inseparable, and Calla and Shay are inseparable. The foursome are like one permanent double date something I have zero patience for. Even with Elithea by my side. Er well she was. At the moment she's trailing behind me. Still worrying. Then again she's worse than I am. Mason comes streaking towards us arms wide followed by Nev.

"Ren! You look great. Alaska has done you good." Mason appraises pulling me in for a hug, and then pulling away to study me, or rather who's behind me, Elithea. "Is that her?"

Grinning I step aside gesturing between them. "Elithea this is Mason one of the best in Haldis. And Mason this is Elithea my Beta and beauty."

"Best of both worlds!" Mason says winding his arm through hers. "Now you have to tell me exactly how he's been. He's too vague on the phone. I need all the details."

Consequently Mason walking away left with me her baggage and mine. Fantastic. Even better by the fact that Elithea brought three suitcases for a weekend trip. Thankfully Nev comes to my rescue grabbing two of her bags leaving me with mine and her duffle. Considering it'll have to do.

_Calla's House, Colorado _

_We _end up at Calla's pulling up just in time for me to see the ending of her heated makeout session with Shay. The sight divides me into three parts. One part disgusted that it's already begun. Another part strangely disconnected. The final part finding it hard to believe I used to kiss her. It looks like she's attacking his mouth. Way too animalistic for my tastes. Was it that way for us, and I never noticed? No matter the answer I find myself not caring. That disturbing glimpse of Calla's passion has rendered me indifferent. If she wants to nearly choke on Shay's tongue I don't care anymore. It's vain of me, but my reasons are sound to me. Besides I have Elithea, who is everything I need, and who has been glued to Mason's side speaking in low whispers. Not that I blame her. Mason is charismatic to say the least.

Calla and Shay spring apart Calla running up to me. "Ren! I've missed you so much."

Smiling I hug her quickly and slightly awkwardly patting her back. "We talked yesterday Lily, but I've missed you too." Stepping away from Calla I lift my head and look at Shay. "Shay. Thanks for taking care of the pack." Sucking in a deep breath I get the words out with minimal pain. "I knew you were dependable."

"Why Ren, I do believe that's a compliment." He mocks making an expression of dramatic shock. Snorting he shakes his head going back into the house.

I shrug rolling my eyes. I tried at least now he's in the wrong. Well he's always been in the wrong, but at least now it's not just my pride placing him there. His own did that. Being an Alpha can get you sometimes. Before I can dwell more, Bryn flies out of the door screaming. She launches herself into my arms followed by a chuckling answer. I pound his fist and peel Bryn off of me ruffling her hair. Frowning she glowers at me the expression evaporating quickly into a large grin. Over the six months that I've been gone it feels like I've gotten closer to my old pack. Bryn, Ansel, Mason, and Nev all feel more like the siblings I never had. Bryn and Ansel of course being the younger two. Though thinking off them as my siblings is awkward because they're marrying each other. More like Bryn is a little sister while Ansel is that one friend I've known so long he's a brother. There we go no weirdness involved now. Laughing I'm surprised by how easily Elithea fit in though I never should have doubted her she truly is amazing. We both get swept up in wedding plans Bryn already having a dress for Elithea to wear as her additional bridesmaid.

_The Wedding Clearing, Colorado _

_I'm _literally stunned by how Bryn has transformed the clearing. The ground is covered in a scattering of wildflowers making it appear like a meadow with a path through the middle. An arch stands at the end with fairy lights wrapped around it. Blue, purple, and green lights glow in the trees appearing like lightning bugs. The pack and the Searchers are going to be at the wedding besides the pastor, so not many extra seats are needed. Seeing as we are mostly all either groomsmen or bridesmaids. Bryn's having me give her away which just drives home the feeling of her as my sister even more. We wait for the musical cue from Nev. Bryn biting her lip and twiddling her thumbs. She looks amazing like a fairy princess not an ex-Guardian. Her dress drapes over her flowing with her every movement, and she has a makeshift tiara of the fairy lights.

Moving so that I'm in front of her I meet her eyes. "Calm down Bryn. You're ready for this. Ansel and you are perfect for each other. So quit pacing and focus on him. You're walking down that aisle for him. None of us matter."

"You Ren Larouche are going to make a woman very happy one day Ren. And that woman better be Elithea." Bryn says giggling as Nev starts playing the guitar giving us our cue.

Giving Bryn away to Ansel is and will probably always be one of the greatest moments of my life. They both look at each other with such passion and unabashed love that it inspires me. Moving to the side next to Mason I pat my inner jacket pocket. In there is a small box containing something I've been gaining the courage to do something with for a long time. After seeing Ansel and Bryn's expression, the passion they have for each other, and continuing to see that love now. I can no longer wait. Elithea is the one for me. She's the one I want to be with. Today it has to be today I can't wait anymore.

_Calla's House, Colorado _

_The _reception kicks off quickly all of us ready to have some fun. After the deep and heaviness of the wedding ceremony. Ansel and Nev had actually collaborated for Ansel to be able to sing his vows. He can't really sing which made it that much more funny. I won't deny that it was incredible though. Now I'll have to start thinking of something to top it. That'll be difficult. Thankfully I've at least got my proposal down. During the toasts I hop up on the kitchen counter as Nev had before me and grin sitting down.

"Bryn and Ansel have been a couple almost longer than most of us sitting here. They've endured through so much, and can still look at each other with so much love still. Those two even though young have inspired me to do something I've wanted to for a while." Taking a deep breath I wink at Bryn who claps quietly. I told her my plan during our dance. My eyes keep moving until I make eye contact with Elithea and slide off of the counter. Moving until I'm right in front of her, on one knee, with the box in my palm. "Elithea we haven't been together for long, but I already know you are the one for me. I want and need you in my life for the rest of it no matter how long that is. Will you make me the luckiest Guardian in all history, and become my bride?"

Her cheeks flush red, and she seems to struggle to speak for a moment. "Yes."

Standing up I pick her up and twirl her in a circle. Oblivious to the cheering in the room. Looking into Elithea's eyes I smile so wide my cheeks hurt and press my lips against her's.


End file.
